Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (at least two years now). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.280 / 42 votes) # Dark Souls (9.277 / 27 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.273 / 26 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.236 / 52 votes) # StarCraft (9.184 / 50 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.172 / 40 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.171 / 38 votes) # Okami (9.164 / 42 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.125 / 24 votes) # Super Metroid (9.124 / 65 votes) # Portal 2 (9.110 / 38 votes) # Paper Mario (9.102 / 48 votes) # Super Mario World (9.095 / 45 votes) # Civilization IV (9.065 / 35 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (9.059 / 59 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.052 / 34 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (9.004 / 25 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.993 / 16 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.942 / 61 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.933 / 54 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.917 / 40 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.912 / 39 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.900 / 55 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.900 / 39 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.900 / 33 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.897 / 70 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.885 / 20 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.872 / 18 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.827 / 37 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.823 / 43 votes) # BioShock (8.817 / 64 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.800 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.786 / 52 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # Contra (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.728 / 56 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.727 / 33 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.709 / 75 votes) # Bastion (8.690 / 30 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.688 / 70 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.685 / 87 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.669 / 23 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.661 / 47 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.654 / 33 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.639 / 28 votes) # Portal (8.630 / 109 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.590 / 11 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.582 / 29 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.580 / 25 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.575 / 76 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.566 / 3 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.562 / 35 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.558 / 17 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.546 / 39 votes) # Banjo -Kazooie (8.543 / 65 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.538 / 44 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.538 / 13 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.521 / 14 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.466 / 30 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.464 / 14 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.460 / 40 votes) # Fate/stay night (8.455 / 34 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.432 / 25 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.412 / 33 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.400 / 19 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.400 / 18 votes) # Blast Corps (8.400 / 10 votes) # Diablo II (8.396 / 25 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.392 / 28 votes) # Cave Story (8.380 / 15 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.360 / 53 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.353 / 62 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.350 / 16 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.348 / 31 votes) # Mortal Kombat (8.336 / 22 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.332 / 34 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.330 / 63 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.321 / 41 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.296 / 32 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.293 / 30 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.282 / 34 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # World of Goo (8.252 / 23 votes) # Shining Force (8.247 / 36 votes) # Peggle (8.243 / 16 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.219 / 21 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (8.217 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.214 / 35 votes) # VVVVVV (8.200 / 38 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.180 / 15 votes) # Braid (8.170 / 48 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.166 / 18 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (8.166 / 12 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.165 / 44 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.153 / 47 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.145 / 126 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.129 / 62 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.117 / 51 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.113 / 15 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.111 / 43 votes) # Advance Wars (8.111 / 35 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.106 / 32 votes) # Half-Life (8.100 / 40 votes) # Alan Wake (8.100 / 14 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.088 / 109 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.087 / 57 votes) # Mass Effect (8.079 / 44 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.068 / 19 votes) # Street Fighter II (8.064 / 31 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # Borderlands (8.047 / 40 votes) # F-Zero X (8.047 / 19 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.038 / 21 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.031 / 109 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.003 / 58 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.000 / 4 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (7.994 / 50 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (7.983 / 56 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # River City Ransom (7.973 / 26 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.972 / 37 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.951 / 79 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.950 / 14 votes) # Killer7 (7.942 / 19 votes) # Pikmin (7.941 / 31 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.933 / 118 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.911 / 34 votes) # Psychonauts (7.904 / 25 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.901 / 80 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.900 / 17 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.892 / 42 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.881 / 55 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.880 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.875 / 8 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.861 / 18 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.846 / 41 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.843 / 16 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.836 / 71 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.787 / 49 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.785 / 34 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Xenogears (7.777 / 30 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.777 / 22 votes) # Stacking (7.775 / 8 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.750 / 20 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.750 / 18 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.744 / 18 votes) # Bully (7.738 / 26 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.733 / 30 votes) # God of War (7.730 / 30 votes) # Doom (7.730 / 26 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.676 / 13 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.675 / 56 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.671 / 46 votes) # Tetris (7.668 / 66 votes) # EarthBound (7.663 / 63 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Halo 3 (7.652 / 21 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.652 / 17 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.644 / 9 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.642 / 40 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.630 / 36 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Umineko (7.611 / 18 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.600 / 32 votes) # Nier (7.591 / 23 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.583 / 12 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 (7.563 / 11 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.550 / 16 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.548 / 25 votes) # Ico (7.527 / 22 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.526 / 34 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.522 / 71 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.511 / 18 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.498 / 73 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.486 / 65 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.472 / 11 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.462 / 8 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.441 / 12 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.432 / 65 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.425 / 47 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Minecraft (7.404 / 23 votes) # Vectorman (7.346 / 15 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.325 / 36 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.312 / 55 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.294 / 37 votes) # Audiosurf (7.289 / 29 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.288 / 42 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # Guild Wars (7.277 / 9 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.276 / 17 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.272 / 18 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.264 / 34 votes) # The Sims (7.250 / 26 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.250 / 4 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.241 / 36 votes) # No More Heroes (7.239 / 33 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.233 / 15 votes) # Q*bert (7.222 / 18 votes) # Dig Dug (7.218 / 22 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.216 / 18 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.182 / 62 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.180 / 30 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.180 / 10 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.165 / 26 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.153 / 13 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.127 / 36 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.125 / 24 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.102 / 95 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Final Fight (7.050 / 16 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.045 / 24 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.036 / 25 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Limbo (7.025 / 12 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.000 / 10 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Final Fantasy XIII (6.997 / 35 votes) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (6.962 / 8 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Crysis (6.900 / 6 votes) # Rez (6.890 / 11 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.857 / 33 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.852 / 19 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.836 / 11 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.824 / 25 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.822 / 76 votes) # Comix Zone (6.818 / 22 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Golden Axe (6.791 / 12 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.777 / 40 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Crash Bash (6.762 / 24 votes) # Golden Sun (6.721 / 42 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.710 / 29 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.671 / 14 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.642 / 14 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.640 / 25 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.635 / 20 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.633 / 54 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.600 / 23 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.600 / 20 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.600 / 16 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.595 / 24 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.544 / 76 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.527 / 43 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.517 / 23 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.500 / 19 votes) # Asteroids (6.476 / 21 votes) # Frogger (6.464 / 25 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Shenmue (6.375 / 4 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.369/ 39 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.342 / 14 votes) # Mega Man (6.304 / 42 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.266 / 24 votes) # Fable (6.265 / 29 votes) # F-Zero (6.245 / 33 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.239 / 38 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.219 / 36 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.200 / 34 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.185 / 42 votes) # Metroid (6.124 / 25 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.071 / 7 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.040 / 15 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.029 / 17 votes) # Space Invaders (6.025 / 32 votes) # Bejewled (6.020 / 20 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Saints Row (5.981 / 11 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.928 / 7 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Wii Sports (5.915 / 82 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Lego Island (5.850 / 10 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.821 / 14 votes) # Paperboy (5.800 / 36 votes) # Angry Birds (5.768 / 45 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.765 / 35 votes) # Battletoads (5.733 / 27 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.625 / 12 votes) # Myst (5.615 / 20 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.500 / 9 votes) # Excitebike (5.476 / 25 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.465 / 35 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.425 / 48 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.416 / 6 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.300 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.229 / 67 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.194 / 19 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.161 / 55 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (4.850 / 20 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (4.846 / 30 votes) # Pong (4.715 / 40 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.693 / 32 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Ice Climber (4.490 / 22 votes) # RuneScape (4.423 / 26 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.383 / 12 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # South Park (4.094 / 17 votes) # Red Steel (4.076 / 13 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.055 / 40 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (3.750 / 4 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.366 / 18 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.785 / 14 votes) # FarmVille (2.184 / 50 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.130 / 23 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.116 / 25 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.433 / 12 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.806 / 30 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.675 / 12 votes) # Action 52 (0.525 / 12 votes) Category:Topic Series